A semiconductor light emitting device having a chip size package structure has been proposed in which a phosphor layer and multiple phosphors are provided on one surface side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer; and interconnect layers, external terminals, and a resin layer are provided on the other surface (mounting surface) side.
It may be challenging to improve the light output and make the light emission uniform in the semiconductor light emitting device recited above.